Sentimientos a la deriva
by Azuna-chan21
Summary: Sumido en su trabajo de doctor, quizás descuido su matrimonio ¿Pero eso es justificación para una infidelidad? MidoAka
1. Chapter 1

_Sentimientos a la deriva_

- Midorima x Akashi -

Era un gusto que quería tener desde hace ya algunos meses, que por cuestiones laborales lo había estado alargando, ya que no había tenido tiempo de comprárselo. Pero aprovechando que ese domingo no tenía nada qué hacer, y que Kazunari estaba en un viaje familiar, fue al centro comercial dirigiéndose específicamente a una tienda de música muy confiable para él. Miró cada piano con mucho cuidado y se decidió por el último modelo de Steinway & Sons color negro traído desde New York.

Quería experimentar nuevamente la sensación de sus dedos sobre esas teclas tan melódicas y perderse por un momento de todo. Tocar el piano era su mejor cualidad, lo había aprendido desde pequeño concursando por primera vez a los cinco años ganando el concurso de la mejor interpretación de música clásica. Seguido de muchos premios, medallas, diplomas y concursos nacionales que se perdieron con el tiempo en su memoria al meterse en el club de básquet.

Sin embargo, nunca se despegó de eso, ya que tocaba en sus ratos libres cuando podía colarse en el salón de música después de los entrenamientos. Aunque eso no pudo hacer en Shūtoku debido a que cierto compañero lo seguía como si fuera un criminal peligroso perseguido por el mejor detective del mundo. Takao era muy ruidoso como para soportarlo mientras él tocaba el piano, donde necesitaba tranquilidad.

Todos esos recuerdos vinieron a su mente de la nada y se esfumaron cuando la señorita lo llamó por tercera vez para preguntar si deseaba que se lo enviasen a su casa, a lo que dijo que sí, dio su dirección pagando para que se lo llevasen esa misma tarde, le dieron su recibo y cuando volteó se encontró con Miyaji – el ex de su actual pareja –.

- ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó extendiéndole la mano, pero este no se la dio.

- Eso a ti no te importa, idiota.

Solo de mirarlo le producía asco, así no se lo dijera a Takao, sabía perfectamente que lo había engañado más de una vez con ese rubio. No es que las evidencias fueran muy claras, sino que para su desgracia había tenido la buena suerte de encontrárselos besándose a escondidas más de una ocasión. Pero lo callaba para mantener su matrimonio estable, dejar seguir las apariencias. En parte, quizás para el pelinegro, el responsable era él, por no prestarle tanta atención como debería. Trabajaba largas horas en la clínica, siempre con el celular encendido por si lo llamaban para una emergencia, llegaba muy tarde o a veces de madrugada, sin contar el exceso cansancio y pesadez, era lógico que lo único que quería hacer apenas pisaba su departamento era echarse a descansar dejando de lado algunas necesidades básicas en un matrimonio: El sexo. Característica trascendental para Takao Kazunari que le gustaba estar gimiendo en una cama 6 veces a la semana, dos horas por día si podía sacar cálculos. Pero eso ya pasaba de su posibilidad.

Se acomodó los lentes sin dar antes una última mirada y salió del establecimiento. Tenía que volver a la clínica, todavía no había terminado su turno, solo se había dado una pequeña escapada a la hora del almuerzo, debía quedarse un par de horas más.

No hubo nada interesante después de todo, en el área de emergencias todo estaba tranquilo sin ninguna persona ingresada por gravedad, solo gente que le dolía el estómago y pretendía tener descanso médico por una semana para no ir al trabajo o las señoras con típicas exageraciones para que les den más pastillas sin costo, le dolía el codo, pero ellas querían que les den medicamento para la flora intestinal. Por eso prefería estar en su consultorio en el área de cardiología.

Firmó su hora de salida y cogió su maletín parar irse antes de que venga una verdadera emergencia y lo obliguen a quedarse. Salió y antes de llegar pasó por una pequeña librería donde compró un manual de notas y partituras de música clásica para piano, tenía todos los acordes en su cabeza, pero nunca estaba demás ser precavido no tentando su suerte.

Llegó a su departamento dándose cuenta que no estaba con llave, de seguro Seijūrō seguía ahí, le había pedido por favor que fuera para recibir el piano. Efectivamente lo encontró en la sala mirando el gran piano con curiosidad, incluso ya estaba armado y colocado justo en el rincón que él quería. Su amigo lo saludó con la mirada y sonrió de lado señalándole el gran instrumento.

- ¿Tocarás? – le preguntó acercándose para tomar los libros que había adquirido – Interesante.

- Un poco.

Dejó su maletín en el sillón y subió a su habitación para cambiarse encontrándose con Atsushi saliendo del baño.

- ¡Akashi! – le gritó desde arriba.

Una cosa era la amistad y otra prestarle su departamento para que se acueste con su enamorado en su propia cama. Murasakibara negó con las manos de inmediato esa posibilidad y le juró por sus hermanos y familiares que no había sucedido nada, que hace cinco minutos recién había llegado.

- ¿Y para qué has venido si se puede saber?

- A visitar a Aka-chin – le dijo muy tranquilo – Ya me voy, nos vemos, Mido-chin.

Lo dejó irse sin hacer mucho preámbulo y siguió con lo suyo.

Se sacó la fastidiosa ropa de trabajo poniéndose una más cómoda y dejando la otra en la sesta de ropa sucia. Tenía ahora un polo negro y un short gris de pijama. No tenía intenciones de salir más tarde siendo las 9 de la noche, así que no había problemas en ya estar preparado como si fuera a ir a dormir.

Bajó las escaleras con prisa y fue a servirse una taza café bien cargado dejándolo en la mesa con ruedas al costado del piano, le quitó a su amigo uno de los manuales y le dio una pequeña leída antes de empezar.

- Toca la sinfonía 29 – le dijo sentándose encima del piano –. Mozart. Es nostálgico.

- Bájate del piano, Akashi.

Hasta la orden le traía recuerdos, cuántas veces se lo había dicho en el pasado ¿50? ¿70 veces? No, había dejado de contarlas cuando superaron los 3 dígitos. Sin embargo, como en las anteriores veces no le hizo caso y siguió ahí muy tranquilo esperando que comience. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Midorima cerró al fin el libro dejándolo a un lado para sacarse las vendas de la mano izquierda, las dejó en la misma mesa y levantó con cuidado la tapa de las teclas. Comenzó con un breve calentamiento, escalas de notas entre graves y agudas para después pasar a la petición del de cabellos rojos intensos.

Otra vez esa sensación de paz inundó su cuerpo al escuchar la melodía, no iba volver a permitirse dejar de tocar. Tocaba las teclas con tanta suavidad que parecía más una caricia, la sinfonía se escuchaba limpia, pura en el sentido lógico de la música clásica.

Akashi se bajó del piano y caminó hasta sentarse al lado de su amigo poniendo la mano derecha encima del piano tocando las notas que deberían ser sonadas en esa mitad del teclado haciendo a Midorima sonreír levemente.

- Enséñame, la aprenderé de inmediato – le ordenó

- A Takao no le gusta que estés mucho tiempo aquí, Akashi, es mejor que te vayas – le dijo rompiendo el esquema tan nostálgico de hace unos segundos – Te acompaño a la puerta.

_-Haría su primer movimiento-_

- ¿A tu esposo infiel no le agrada? – le preguntó sonriendo de lado, pero con seriedad en sus palabras – ¿Por qué?

Dio un trago muy amargo, oírlo de él sí le dolía, no sabía cómo se había enterado. Pero tampoco le sorprendía que Akashi Seijūrō lo supiera. Hubiera sido raro que no estuviese enterado, ya que él estaba al tanto de la vida de todos los de la Generación de los Milagros. Kise y Aomine por ejemplo que estaban luchando con su primer hijo, apenas tenía 3 meses de nacido y ya los tenía locos casi todas las madrugadas. Kuroko y Kagami que tenían planes de viajar a América una temporada, irían de vacaciones con sus dos hijos, una niña de 2 años y el mayor de 3. Incluso de Murasakibara que a veces iba a escondidas a visitar a su buen amigo Muro-chin o eso le quería hacer creer. Pero a Akashi no se le podía ocultar nada, conocía los sentimientos de su enamorado por ese chico medio americano con un extraño acento en el inglés.

Si sabía la vida de ellos ¿Por qué no la suya? Era muy seguro que haya visto al descuidado de su esposo siéndole infiel en algún lugar público tentando su poca suerte para ocultar a su amante.

- ¿Y por qué tu esposo ha salido a una reunión familiar? – le preguntó rompiendo sus pensamientos – Te recrimina la mayor parte del tiempo que no le prestas atención, pero un día que estás mitad de tiempo libre se desaparece. Es curioso – le dice tomándolo de la mano – Toca la sinfonía 5 de Chopin, Shintarō.

Se acomodó sus gafas ocultando su nerviosismo, la cercanía de Akashi le traía recuerdos no muy buenos para alguien con una sortija de matrimonio.

Sin embargo, sus intentos de alejar esos pensamientos fueron inútiles, al tocar nuevamente la sinfonía pedida por Seijūrō recordó lo que vivió con él en Teikō y algo en la preparatoria Shūtoku cuando en el segundo año se separaron por decisión del mismo pelirrojo que se la cantó antes de cruzar su puerta diciéndole que Takao Kazunari era un chico libertino que terminaría por hacerle daño, pero que si él creía que esa era su felicidad le daría la libertad de poder intentarlo con ese.

_Esa tarde fue muy sombría, se encontraba en su dormitorio tratando de terminar el libro que le habían dado a leer en la clase de literatura universal. No esperaba visitas, solo muchos mensajes de Kazunari preguntándole qué estabas haciendo, a los cuales nunca contestaba por respeto a su novio. Tenía muy claro que a su compañero de equipo le interesaba y responderle un solo mensaje era darle pie a que piense otra cosa y no quería provocar eso, ya que ese chico de cabello alborotado, sonrisa pícara y ojos naranjas no le era para nada indiferente, le atraía en muchos sentidos. Iba a apagar su celular, para que lo deje de hostigar, pero una llamada lo detuvo, era él. Contestó y se dio con la sorpresa de que Seijūrō estaba en la puerta de su casa. No quería tocar el timbre para no tener que soportar a la hermanita de su novio haciendo preguntas. Se puso un chaleco encima por la hora que era y bajó rápido las escaleras para abrirle. Este entró al pasillo en silencio y se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta para no tener que quitarse los zapatos, su visita no iba a ser muy larga. Lo miró a los y lo dejó libre, se dio el viaje desde Kioto, porque consideraba que su relación con Shintarō no era cualquier cosa como para cortarlo por un mensaje o por teléfono. Él se quedó simplemente en shock, no recordaba haber hecho algo que le molestase al pelirrojo como para tomar esa decisión. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerse lagunas mentales, ya que Seijūrō no tardó en explicarse: 'Takao Kazunari te gusta, Shintarō. Un simple indeciso no es digno de mí, por esa razón ve y empieza una relación con él, solo te quiero advertir que ese chico liberal te será infiel. Adiós'_

Maldecía no haberlo detenido en ese momento y dejarlo ir, pero acordarse de eso no solucionaría nada ni cambiaría su realidad. Estaba casado ya hace 3 años y con un hijo de 3 años idéntico a los Midorima.

Parpadeó varias veces y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, tenía los labios de Akashi pegado a los suyos en un pequeño beso, por más que quiso luchar contra él mismo y no caer en la infidelidad no lo logró… le correspondió.


	2. Número 2

Capítulo 2:: Vete

Lo apartó bruscamente después de 5 segundos, solo eso duró todo ese revuelo que hicieron sus hormonas, sus sentimientos y sus ganas de romper su compromiso. No podía, ese no era Midorima Shintarō. Tenía valores que sus padres le habían inculcado desde muy pequeño y entre ellos estaba el respeto por la pareja, por más conflictos que haya. El matrimonio es el matrimonio, si una persona se casaba debía hacer lo posible porque eso funcione, no voltear el rostro a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Se paró de la silla y sin decir nada se metió al baño para lavarse la cara, quería bajarse como sea esas ganas de que no le importe nada. De dejarse de llevar por la situación y hacerle casos a sus instintos: Serle infiel y divorciarse. Pero no podía, tenía responsabilidades que asumir y un hijo al cual darle un hogar, así no haya sido un bebé planeado.

Después de unos minutos, se sobó el rostro mojándose con agua y suspiró pesadamente, era mejor botar a su ex de su departamento antes que esa tentativa vuelva a rondar por su cabeza. Salió y fue directo a la sala, ahí estaba el pelirrojo mirando el libro de música.

- Akashi, vete – le pidió de la manera más amable que pudo –.

Fue hacia la puerta e incluso la abrió para que el pelirrojo entendiera que en serio necesitaba que lo dejase solo.

- Está bien – asentó con serenidad –.

Dejó el libro encima del piano y caminó hacia él quedándose frente a frente. Agarró la perilla de la puerta y sonrió de medio lado.

- Te presté – le dijo con desdén –. Te presté, porque así yo lo quise, pero ya es tiempo que Kazunari me devuelva lo que me pertenece; yo nunca pierdo, Shintarō.

Dicho este cerró la puerta dejando a Midorima con los ojos abiertos. La forma en que se lo había dicho lo había dejado consternado ¿No le bastaba con verlo sufrir? No quería más problemas de los que ya de por sí tenía.

Se tiró al sofá para que a los dos segundos apareciera el esposo modelo con su hijo dormido en su cochecito, llegaba con varias bolsas de compras las cuales tiró como a basura a un lado para ir donde él y mirarlo muy amargo.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué hacía ese aquí? – le preguntó molesto – Recuerdo haberte pedido que por favor no te vieras con él.

- ¿No estabas de viaje familiar?

No le respondió, la prioridad ahí era saber qué hacía ese enano con cabellos rojos en su casa y más aún, qué hacía a solas con su esposo.

- Solo vino para recibir un piano que compré – le explicó antes que invente historias – Nada más.

- ¿Y los pianos los entregan a las diez de la noche? – ironizó – No tenía ni idea, Shin-chan ¿Acaso me crees estúpido?

Ese era el tema de todas las noches: Celos.

Como bien dice un dicho: _'El ladrón cree que todos son de su condición'_. Si no era Akashi, era algún tipo de la clínica donde trabajaba o alguien que se le acercara a preguntarle algo. Takao tenía un problema excesivo con los celos, demasiado inseguro de sí mismo, se imaginaba escenas donde no las había y se atormentaba él solo pensando que Shintarō le era infiel con el primero que se le cruzara.

Lo dejó pasar, después de todo en esa ocasión sí le había sido infiel. Si no hacía algo podía tomar su compromiso por roto y no quería.

- Takao, ¿quieres que tomemos vacaciones? – le preguntó – Tengo por lo menos 37 días factibles. Puedo pedir un par de semanas.

- Salir de paseo no arregla nada, Midorima – le dijo fastidiado – Y el claro ejemplo es que me sigues diciendo Takao, ya ni siquiera me apellido así. Ah, y acuéstalo, haz algo por tu hijo.

Pasó de largo y subió las escaleras sin dejarlo si quiera responderle.

Lo hacía la mayoría de las veces, inyectaba el veneno y de ahí se iba muy campante dejándolo con el cargo de conciencia, invirtiendo el papel haciéndolo sentir culpable a él. Suspiró y cargó a su niño dejando el coche a un costado, fue hacia la habitación del pequeño y lo echó en la cuna, ni se despertó, estaba profundamente dormido.

_1 semana después_

Con o sin el consentimiento de Kazunari pidió vacaciones, si él no quería hacer nada o si se la iba a pasar ignorándolo le daba lo mismo. Sentía que si no se tomaba unos días libres terminaría explotando, así que tranquilamente ahora tenía 10 días para descansar.

Se levantó a las nueve de la mañana y salió del cuarto, por los constantes ruidos en la sala, bajó y se encontró a Miyaji sentado en el sillón con un vaso de refresco y viendo televisión de lo más tranquilo, el rubio al verlo se paró como resorte. Sonrió y lo único que se le ocurrió fue saludarlo.

- ¿C-cómo estás? – le preguntó nervioso – Qué milagro no trabajas hoy.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes a qué hora trabajo o no? ¿Acaso visitas mucho mi casa?

Kiyoshi se sobó la cabeza y negó con la otra mano diciendo que solo fue un comentario típico para alguien que era médica, ya que mayormente esa profesión te demandaba mucho tiempo.

- ¡Miyaji-senpai! – gritó Takao enérgico saliendo de la cocina solo en bóxer.

Dio un par de pasos más y vio también a su esposo, parando de inmediato.

Traía una bandeja con aperitivos, la dejó en la mesita y trató de disimular su sorpresa. Pensó que Midorima había salido como siempre a las seis de la mañana. Ni se había tomado el trabajo de pasar por su habitación cuando se levantó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Shin-chan?

- Es mi casa, Takao, puedo estar aquí el tiempo que se me dé la gana – le dijo con desdén –. Es mejor que te pongas algo y quiero saber qué haces tú aquí.

Miraba a Kiyoshi con fastidio.

Trató de excusarse diciendo que solo había ido de visita para invitar a Kazunari a salir a comer algo, ya que estaba algo aburrido.

- Largo.

Eso ya le parecía el colmo del descaro, no solo le ponía los cuernos sino que también llevaba a su amante a la casa cuando él no estaba y sabe Dios cuántas veces lo habrá hecho ahí, ya hasta dudaba que la recamara principal se haya salvado.

Fue hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta viendo a Akashi con a mano alzada apunto de tocar el timbre, el pelirrojo sonrió y pasó sin ser invitado.

- Shintarō, ¿no tienes tu celular a la mano?

Takao que había estado distraído susurrándole cosas a Kiyoshi, apenas oyó la voz de ese chico volteó y fulminó con la mirada a Midorima.

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – le preguntó empujándolo hacia la puerta – Nadie te dio entrada aquí, lárgate de mi casa.

Quiso botarlo, pero Seijūrō solo se rio y le hizo un gancho con el pie para botarlo al suelo dejándolo de molestar. No tenía ninguna intención de cruzar palabra con el moreno.

- Hoy hay un concurso de shōgi, Shintarō – le comentó acercándose a él – Vamos, todavía tenemos tiempo para llegar.

- Shintarō no va a ir a ningún lado contigo.

Se levantó y se puso delante de su esposo con los brazos cruzados.

- Takao, creo que alguien te había invitado a almorzar – dijo mirando hacia Miyaji que no decía nada – Nos vemos en la noche.

Le pidió a Akashi que lo espere abajo mientras se cambiaba, el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado y cogió a Midorima de la mano para ir con él hacia la recamara dejando a Kazunari con el ceño fruncido estallando de los celos.

Cuando bajaron ya no encontraron a ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Para qué has venido, Akashi? – le preguntó ahora sí.

Sabía que no había ningún concurso, lo hubiera sabido, siempre estaba al pendiente de esa clase de eventos y ni en el periódico ni en internet había encontrado algo similar.

- No necesito tener un motivo para visitarte – le dijo tranquilo yendo hacia la cocina – Sé que saliste de vacaciones, ¿cómo te va con el amante de tu esposo? ¿Ya congenian?

Midorima se acomodó los anteojos y no dijo nada.

No le gustaban las intenciones de su amigo, más si era para atacarlo y recordarle que era un reverendo imbécil por no pedir el divorcio. Suspiró y lo siguió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, obviando el dilema, tenía hambre.

- ¿Hoy tocarás el piano?

- En la noche – le dijo mientras prendía la cafetera – ¿Hasta qué hora planeas quedarte? Tengo cosas qué hacer.

Escucharon unos ruidos y se asomaron por el pasillo, vieron a un niño correr por la sala con un oso grande de peluche en la mano.

- ¿Kaoru? – se extrañó

Se suponía que su madre debía haberlo llevado al nido temprano, aunque ya a esas alturas del partido no le sorprendía, si Takao era capaz de llevar al amante a la casa, fácil también era capaz de descuidar a su hijo.

- ¡Oto-san! – lo saludó muy feliz.

No eran muchas veces las que veía a su papá, en realidad, era un golpe de suerte verlo. Mayormente Midorima llegaba muy tarde encontrándolo ya dormido y se iba muy temprano solo pasando por su habitación para despedirse.

- ¿No tienes clases hoy, Kaoru? – le preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas para cargarlo.

- Sí, peo hoy oka-san me dijo que no podía i-evame.

No podía creer que no lo haya querido ir a dejar, era lo único que hacía, porque Takao ni trabajaba.

Akashi se acercó a ellos dos y le acarició la cabecita al pequeño que le sonreía. No era la primera vez que Kaoru veía al pelirrojo, en navidad y en su cumpleaños siempre iba unos minutos para dejarle un presente y unos cuantos dulces.

Eran las diez, el jardín terminaba a las doce, por las puras lo llevaría. Pero ya a que su hijo estaba despierto lo llevaría a pasear, no quería ser tan mal padre, ya de por sí casi nunca pasaban tiempo juntos.

- Esta semana estaré de vacaciones, así que yo te llevaré al nido a partir de mañana.

- Vamos a la paya – dijo alzando las manos.

_-Haría su segundo movimiento-_

- Podemos ir a mi casa de playa este fin de semana, Shintarō – le dijo sonriendo de lado – No tengo ningún problema, invitaría a tu esposo, pero estoy seguro que ya tiene planes con Kiyoshi.

¿Para qué molestarse en negarlo? Hasta él lo admitía, su esposo tenía una habilidad increíble para desaparecerse la mayoría de fines de semana sabe Dios a dónde.

- ¡Sí-sí! Vamos a la paia, oto-san – le pidió.

No sabía si era mueva idea o no, pero a su hijo no le pudo negar el gusto de querer ir a la playa, se estaba metiendo en problemas, presentía que algo saldría mal.


End file.
